La Princesa Guerrera
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Kyoko por fin a aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora un nuevo reto se le a presentado. Tendrá que actuar alado de su adorado pelinegro. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre: "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).
1. Chapter 1: la princesa guerrera

Hola personitas kawaiii, el siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre:**"Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

Notitas: Hago este fic sin ánimos de lucro

Volví a subir el capitulo por que le hice unas pequeñas correcciones, muchas gracias a Allerya Windrunner por tus sabios consejos.

**Skip Beat!** y sus hermosos personajes son propiedad de Nakamura~sensei, la cual ama hacernos sufrir con los nuevos capítulos del manga que cada vez se torna mas emocionante.

**Mulan **es una película musical cómica de animación, del año 1998 dirigida por Tony Bancroft y Barry Cook y escrita por Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer, y Raymond Singer e inspirada en la historia de Robert D. San Souci. La película está producida por Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

**"Kyoko POV"**

—perfecto chicas, en 5 minutos empezamos a grabar...—

Esas simples palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era el momento de actuar, por que de entre muchas chicas, el director me eligió a mi para interpretar este hermoso papel. Recuerdo la cara que hice cuando Sawara-san me comunico que había pasado las audiciones ¡Estaba tan feliz! tenia mucha ilusión de por fin interpretar a una hermosa princesa, que ante todo, luchaba para defender el honor de su familia y la honra de su Padre. También recuerdo el cumulo de sentimientos que experimente cuando me entere que Tsuruga~san interpretaría al General Shang, estuve a punto de declinar la oferta, pero eso hubiera sido una tontería, en primer lugar por que estaba poniendo mis sentimientos antes de lo laborar y por supuesto eso decepcionaría a Tsuruga~san y en segundo lugar por que al no querer trabajar con él se haría mas notoria mi incomodidad, tenía que pensar positivo, por fin podría actuar alado de Tsuruga~san y demostrarle que todos sus consejos no fueron echados en saco roto, que ahora soy digna de actuar codo a codo con él sin dejarlo en vergüenza. ¡Es momento de la verdad!

—escena 18, toma 3, ¡Acción!...—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Fa Mulan...—

—¡presente!—me alce precipitadamente cuando "me nombraron".

—hablando sin mi permiso—me miro con cierto desdén, indicándome con una mano para que la siguiera dentro del templo. Deje escapar un suspiro, cerré mi paraguas y me dedique a seguirla dentro del recinto.

—hmmm... hmmm... muy delgada, no es buena para tener hijos— me dijo mientras hacía unas anotaciones en su tablilla, creo que eso fue uno de los factores a mi favor para quedarme con el papel, soy delgada y tengo la misma edad que la princesa Mulan, pero nunca había pensado seriamente eso... ¿en realidad soy tan delgada que no soy buena para engendrar hijos? y ¿por que estoy pensando en hijos en este momento, no somos tanto Mulan como yo muy pequeñas como para pensar en eso? además, para poder tener hijos debes de encontrar a tu amor verdadero, aquel que comparta contigo tus alegrías y tristezas, claro que cualquier chica que encuentre a su príncipe azul estaría dispuesta a tener bebés para comprobar el fruto de amor que hay entre los dos... ¿que estará haciendo Tsuruga~san en estos momentos?... ¡oh mi Dios! ¡oh mi Dios! ¿por que estoy pensando en él en estos momentos? ¡Concéntrate Kyoko~chan! suspire, en esos momentos daba gracias a Dios de que estuviera usando mucho maquillaje ya que sentía que mis pómulos hervían.

—ahora recita la admonición final— sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y asentí al momento.

—cumple con tus deberes con calma y respeto— mire mi antebrazo para simular que algo estaba leyendo mientras disimuladamente agitaba mi abanico— y reflexiona antes de tragar...— inmediatamente corregí mi error— ¡actuar!, eso te dará honor y gloria— suspire aliviada y disimule solemnidad mientras posaba su vista en mi, en esos momentos tomo mi mano y estudio mi abanico con detenimiento para ver si no tenía ningún acordeón escondido dentro de el.

—sígueme— me arrastro hasta una pequeña mesa— y ahora, sirve el té— ¿servir el té? eso era muy fácil para mi— para complacer a tus futuros suegros, debes demostrar cierto sentido de dignidad... refinamiento... y también debes de guardar la compostura— mientras servia el té observe que "la comadrona" se ensuciaba la cara con la tinta que había utilizado en mi antebrazo, estaba tan absorta que derrame un poco de té en la mesa.

—perdóneme...

—y silencio— me interrumpió, enseguida tomo la taza de té y antes de que se la llevara a los labios, observe que estaba quebrada de la asa.

—puedo retirarle la taza...— me incline para quitársela pero ella fue mas rápida y tomó un gran sorbo de té, en esos momento su rostro se puso completamente rojo, forcejeamos unos momentos y el liquido se derramo en su pecho y rostro, yo me tropecé con el hermoso vestido que traía puesto, telas hermosas de color rosa con azul que se ceñía a mi cuerpo con un lindo listón rojo sobre mi cintura.

—¡pero que torpe!— dijo la comadrona muy enojada.

Trate de ponerme de pie pero el vestido se había atorado en la pequeña mesa haciendo volar por los aires todo y tirando lo que se encontraba arriba de ella. Al intentar agarrar una pequeña taza para que no se estrellara en el suelo caí de bruces sin poderlo evitar. Toda la conmoción hizo que unos carbones ardientes saltaran a la falda de la comadrona incendiándola inmediatamente.

—¡Ahhh! Ayúdame... Ayúdame... ¡Apágalo!— chillaba la actriz que se encontraba a mi lado.

No lejos de donde yo me encontraba estaba un balde de agua, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arroje encima para apagar el fuego.

—eres una desgracia, puede que parezcas una novia pero no aportaras honor a tu familia ¡nunca!— dijo la comadrona después de algunos segundos de conmoción y perplejidad.

—¡corte!— grito el director— ¿se encuentran bien?— pregunto mientras se dirigía a nosotras, inmediatamente mire a mi compañera, aun tenía un rostro perplejo, todos los que estábamos dentro del set no podíamos creer lo que había ocurrido.

—estoy bien, gracias— dijo la actriz mientras la revisaban— y todo es gracias a Kyoko~chan, arigatou gozaimasu— dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—no tienes que agradecer, hice lo que estaba en mis manos— trate de restarle importancia al asunto pero la verdad estaba muy impactada.

—veo que las dos se encuentran bien— escuche decir al director— ahora bien... la escena no tenía que ser así exactamente, aunque el toque esta muy bien dado, si las dos me lo permiten... me encantaría dejar la escena como esta y colocarla así en la película, creo que si volvemos a hacer la toma no saldrá tan real como esta— el director se aclaro un poco la garganta— pero solo lo haré si ustedes me dan permiso, claro esta—.

—gracias a Dios no paso nada grave director, y no creo poder volver a hacer esa escena otra vez, creo que si usted decide poner así la escena me sentiré honrada y cuando me entrevisten, tendré una genial historia que contar— dijo la actriz mas tranquilamente.

—por mi no hay problema, lo que usted decida por mi esta bien— dije afirmativamente.

—entonces esta decidido— el director se dirigió a todos— ahora tómense un merecido descanso, los veo dentro de 40 minutos—.

Me dirigí a mi camerino, la conmoción ya había pasado y todos estábamos bien, decidí descansar esos minutos que nos habían otorgado antes de ir a vestuario para cambiarme de ropa, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando escuche que tocaban a mi puerta.

—adelante— dije mientras me incorporaba de mi lugar, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi senpai con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Mogami~san, me contaron lo que paso en el set... solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien—.

—solo fue el susto— trate de tranquilizarlo— pase y tome asiento Tsuruga~san— no me había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba de verlo hasta que lo tuve a medio metro de mi— ¿no tiene unas escenas que grabar en estos momentos?— no es que quisiera correrlo, pero Tsuruga~san es tan bondadoso que pudo haber interrumpido su filmación solo para verificar que todos los actores que estábamos implicados en el accidente estuviéramos bien.

—ya terminamos las escenas pendientes, también a mi me dieron algunos minutos para descansar— dijo mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Ahora que había comprendido mis sentimientos era mucho mas fácil apreciar las muestras de cariño de mi senpai, pero a la vez tenía que utilizar todos mis dotes de actuación para no demostrar que estaba completamente nerviosa y que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, tanto que apenas podía respirar— creo que te estoy quitando tu tiempo, será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar -dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y se empezaba a alejar.

—no es ninguna molestia, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí... —ahora caía en cuenta de lo vergonzoso que estaba diciendo.

Tsuruga~san me miro y con una actitud alegre y asintió gustoso. Al estar con él los minutos se pasaban volando, no me había dado cuenta hasta que la asistente del director fue a buscarnos para iniciar las grabaciones. Corrí hacía vestuario para que me cambiaran el hermoso vestido que traía puesto por una armadura un poco estorbosa pero ligera. Me sentí un poco triste en el momento que me desmaquillaron, quise ver mi reflejo por ultima vez antes de que amarraran mi cabello y me dieran unos toques de masculinidad que necesitaba mi personaje para ser interpretado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Ren POV"**

Mirara por donde la mirara, con una armadura de hombre y sin un gramo de maquillaje, ella es simplemente hermosa. Siempre me ha impresionado su forma camalionica de verse diferente cada vez que tiene un nuevo personaje. Este es el primer trabajo "coherente" en el que trabajamos juntos, y no es que a los hermanos Heel no los tome en serio pero ese fue un proyecto que el presidente invento solo para hacerme sufrir, él bien sabe que amo a Kyoko y simplemente quiso probar que tan fuerte soy, pero ahora; este trabajo es diferente... ella puede demostrarle a todo el mundo la excelente actriz en la que se ha convertido...

—escena 32, toma 5, ¡Acción!...—

—¡soldados!—los mire severamente a cada uno de ellos— se formaran deprisa y en silencio todas las mañanas —deslice la bata que traía puesta sobre mis hombros, la aventé a un lado y tome un arco y una flecha, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Kyoko se inmutaba un poco pero a los pocos segundos seguía como si nada ¿era posible que el verme desnudo la haya perturbado?— el que no lo haga así, responderá ante mi— apunte a uno de mis compañeros actores con el arco cargado— Yao...— todos dieron un paso atrás mientras yo ensartaba la flecha en lo mas alto de un tronco— gracias por ser voluntario... recupera la flecha—.

—te entregare la flecha guapito, y sin tener que quitarme la camisa— susurro el soldado mientras apretaba los nudillos y se dirigía al tronco.

—un momento, me parece que olvidas algo...— hice señas para que me trajeran unas pesas de mano— esto representa la disciplina— dije mientras señalaba una de las pesas y se la amarraba a su mano derecha— y esto... representa la fuerza— dije señalando y alzando la otra pesa que se encontraba en su mano izquierda— todos rieron por lo bajo mientras dejaba en ridículo a mi compañero— para agarrar la flecha necesitas las dos—.

Todos intentaban sin éxito tomar la flecha, me dolió un poco ver a mi pequeña Kyoko estrellarse contra el suelo en su quinto intento por tomar la flecha, sabía que eso tenía que pasar en la escena pero no estaba seguro si su actuación era muy buena o si en realidad le estaba costando todo ese trabajo físico.

Odiaba ser tan estricto en el entrenamiento, pero eso decía el guión y no podía poner objeción. El entrenamiento era muy riguroso; practicas con arco y flecha, equilibrio con baldes de agua mientras se arrojaban piedras con los ojos vendados, pescar con las manos en un pequeño riachuelo, esquivar arcos con fuego, romper bloques de piedra, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, apuntar misiles hacia el enemigo, resistencia y caminatas muy largas.

Kyoko subía con mucho trabajo el gran tronco en donde se encontraba la flecha con las dos pesas amarradas en sus manos, estaba completamente asombrado, cuando me lanzo la flecha y me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no pude mas que sentirme orgulloso de ella.

—¡corte!, tienen 15 minutos de descanso antes de hacer la escena del lago—.

Me dirigí a ella para charlar un rato, nuestras agendas son tan apretadas que a pesar de trabajar juntos apenas podemos dirigirnos la palabra.

—hola Mogami~san, has estado estupenda en tus tomas—.

—Arigatou gozaimasu Tsuruga~san, te confesare que al principio me costo mucho trabajo, no era una persona que le dedicara tiempo al ejercicio pero para este papel era necesario, por lo que todas las mañanas me levanto temprano y salgo a correr y otras veces voy al gimnasio para hacer un poco de pesas, para serte sincera sigo sin amar el ejercicio pero me ha ayudado mucho para hacer bien mi papel— me dedico una tierna sonrisa, muy característica de ella.

—me alegra oír eso— ahora estaba mas tranquilo, ya no tenía que preocuparme por saber si ella estaba bien, en poco tiempo nos habíamos hecho tan unidos que no había necesidad de sacarle información por otros métodos, Kyoko estaba dejando poco a poco a un lado eso de "Senpai/Kohai" para tratarme por un igual y eso me agradaba mucho.

—hai— asintió alegremente— veo que para ti no fue nada difícil Tsuruga~san— ¿entonces ella también a estado al pendiente de mis tomas? —no es que te este espiando ni nada por el estilo- quiso justificarse cuando yo no dije nada mientras su rostro se empezaba a sonrojar.

No pude contener la risa, amaba verla así —no pienso eso de ti Mogami~san—.

—yo solo decía que me encanta ver el trabajo de mis otros compañeros para poder aprender de ellos— sus palabras salieron rápidas, inconscientemente jugaba con sus manos como signo de nerviosismo.

—lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero ya deben de estar en el set— Yashiro interrumpió en esos momentos, no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirlo, si hubiéramos estado unos minutos mas solos, no estaría seguro de lo que hubiera hecho. Creo que leyó mis pensamientos por que muy descarado hizo una reverencia para después mirarme muy suspicazmente mientras Kyoko pasaba por su lado.

—ni una sola palabras— susurre cuando pase a su lado. Solo alcance a escuchar su risa mientras me alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—escena 53, toma 1, ¡Acción!...—

—quiero parecer un hombre, pero no oler como ellos —dijo Kyoko mientras se desvestía detrás de los arbustos, esas escenas eran muy difíciles de hacer puesto que ella tenía que esperar el momento justo para volver a hablar ya que el personaje con quien interactúa es un pequeño dragón que después lo pondrán en edición por computadora- Ahhh! —suspiro relajada mientras se introducía en el agua —Mushu... en ves de preocuparte ve a hacer la guardia—.

Tres compañeros se acercaron corriendo al agua, Kyoko se mostró sorprendida, trato de esconderse detrás de una roca pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ehh! Ping— saludo uno de ellos.

—hola chicos, no los oí llegar... me iba en este momento, ya estoy limpio... ¡Adiós!— trato de escabullirse del agua.

—vuelve aquí, ya se que antes nos hemos portado mal contigo... empecemos de nuevo, Hola soy Ling— tendió su mano para estrechar la de ella— y yo Chien Po— saludo otro colocándose atrás de ella.

—Hola Chien Po— saludo tímidamente.

—y yo soy Yao, el rey de la roca y ninguno de ustedes va a moverse de aquí— dijo el tercer sujeto colocándose encima de la roca, yo sabía que las escenas estaban bien cuidadas y que en ningún momento alguno de nuestros compañeros se propasarían o algo por el estilo pero me molestaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ella, que miraran su hermosa figura a la luz de la luna, ver como caían pequeñas gotas juguetonas desde su frente, pasando por su nariz y perdiéndose en sus labios.

—¿A si? pues yo creo que entre Ping y yo podemos contigo— incitaba uno de ellos poniendo sus manos en modo de combate.

—Ahora no quiero pelear con el—.

—Ping, ¡tenemos que luchar!—.

—no... déjalo, podríamos cerrar los ojos y nadar...—

—¡Hay!— exclamo este mismo— me han mordido ¡una serpiente!— grito mientras se subían los 3 a la roca.

—¡Corte! está escena se queda, muy bien chicos— grito el director— muy bien hecho Kyoko—.

Daba gracias a dios de que esta escena se hiciera en la noche y de que quedara a la primera, en serio me molestaba que miraran a mi pequeña Kyoko en ese estado pero no podía hacer nada, como un profesional que soy debo de esconder mis sentimientos y plasmar lo que necesita la escena para que salga a la primera, esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que le enseñe y por lo visto si las a puesto en práctica.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Espero les guste esta semi-adaptación de la Peli Mulan, tanto como me esta gustando a mi escribirla...(no estoy segura si Mulan es consideraba bien bien una princesa Disney pero después de Bella, ella es mi segunda princesa favorita, por eso decidí escribirla) Si me dejan un sexy review gustosamente subiré la continuación. Ya saben que cualquier queja, duda o aclaración es bien recibida...

los quiero ^^

Att:** Kathy~chan**

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Honor y Gloria

Hola personitas kawaiii, aquí les paso a dejar la segunda parte de la semi-adaptación de Mulan titulada **"la princesa guerrera"**. Recordandoles que este fic participa en el Reto de Noviembre: **"Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

Notitas: Hago este fic sin ánimos de lucro

Este fic esta dedicado a cloe. airinne. 7, arigatou por tu review ;3 me animo a continuarlo.

Volví a subir el capitulo por que le hice unas pequeñas correcciones, muchas gracias a Allerya Windrunner por tus sabios consejos.

**Skip Beat!** y sus hermosos personajes son propiedad de Nakamura~sensei, la cual ama hacernos sufrir con los nuevos capítulos del manga que cada vez se torna mas emocionante.

**Mulan **es una película musical cómica de animación, del año 1998 dirigida por Tony Bancroft y Barry Cook y escrita por Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer, y Raymond Singer e inspirada en la historia de Robert D. San Souci. La película está producida por Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

**"Kyoko Pov"**

—muy bien chicos, es momento de actuar una de las escenas mas importantes del film— se escuchaba seriedad en la voz del director— quiero que salga mejor que en los ensayos, que se vea la pasión, entrega y tristeza que conlleva esta escena ¿todos en sus posiciones?—.

—escena 64, toma 8, ¡Acción!...—

Todo el escenario era impresionante, en gran parte de el se veía la destrucción y desolación que un pueblo en ruinas podía demostrar, todo era tan silencioso y bizarro, se observaba fuego por doquier.

—el general...— dijo Chie Po con un rostro entristecido entregándole a Ren un casco de militar.

Ren lo tomo entre sus manos, se veía tristeza en cada una de sus acciones y alejándose un poco de nosotros, tomo una espada y la ensarto en la nieve colocando el casco encima en conmemoración de su padre muerto.

—lo siento— trate de darle apoyo.

Ren se levanto de su lugar y cuando estaba a punto de irse coloco una mano en mi hombro y asintió, aceptando mi simple y basto consuelo.

—los hunos se mueven con rapidez, llegaremos antes a la ciudad imperial por el paso de thumb shaw— dijo mientras se montaba a su caballo y echaba a andar— ahora somos la única esperanza del emperador ¡muévanse!—.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo, yo mire con ternura la pequeña muñeca de pino de las altas montañas, con crin de caballo de los imperiales y olor a azufre de los cañones que reposaba en mis manos, con paso decidido la coloque en el pequeño altar que hizo Ren haciendo una leve inclinación.

Mientras avanzábamos en caravana, un cañón que se encontraba en la carreta que yo traía se acciono por accidente.

—¿que a pasado?— grito Ren alterado.

—emmmh...— no sabía como explicarle.

—has alertado nuestra posición...— en esos momentos una flecha se incrusto en su brazo izquierdo tirándolo del caballo.

Las flechas salían disparadas por doquier— todos a cubierto— grito Ren mientras se incorporaba y extraía la flecha de su hombro.

Ahora las flechas traían fuego, unas cuantas cayeron en la carreta que jalaba— ¡salvar los cañones! —ordenó Ren mientras yo controlaba al purasangre.

Desde una posición un poco despejaba empezamos a lanzar los cañones en dirección al enemigo, las explosiones eran impresionantes y la destrucción de las cosas después iban a ser colocadas por computador por lo que teníamos que taparnos los oídos cuando explotaban los cañones en la gran montaña.

—no dispares el ultimo— ordenó Ren a Yao.

La cantidad de enemigos era impresionante, la producción en la que estaba trabajando era digna de admiración por la excelente calidad de escenarios, los hermosos vestuarios que portábamos y la gran cantidad de actores y extras que trabajamos ahí.

—vamos a luchar— dijo Ren mientras la gran cantidad de "Hunos" se acercaban a nosotros obligándonos a retroceder solo un poco— si morimos... ¡moriremos con honor!—.

—Yao, apunta con el cañón a Shan Yu...— ordenó Ren, pero yo no iba a permitir que solo atacaran al líder del grupo, empuje a Yao y le arrebate el cañón de las manos— ¡Ping... regresa! ¡Ping! —me gritó Ren un poco desesperado.

No podía encontrar la piedra para encender el cañón, me empezaba a desesperar —¡vamos! ayudémosle— grito Yao a mis compañeros para que no me dejaran sola.

Era momento de la verdad, cuando las tropas enemigas estaban a unos cuantos metros de donde yo me encontraba, dirigí el cañón hacía la ladera de la montaña provocando una enorme avalancha. La adrenalina recorría mis venas, era el momento de una de las mejores escenas que iba a interpretar... mi compañero actor que interpreta a Shan Yu me miro con desprecio, el se encontraba en ventaja, con un caballo y una espada mientras que yo solo me encontraba tirada en el suelo. Sin esperar un minuto mas me hirió con su espada, Ren estaba tan conmocionado que en el momento que me incorpore corrí a su lado, el hermoso caballo que siempre estaba conmigo acudió a nuestra ayuda, monte primero y después le tendí la mano a Ren oprimiendo con la otra mi pecho en donde me habían herido.

La avalancha estaba pisándonos los talones, Ren tropezó y fue sepultado por la nieve, eran minutos muy estresantes, la escena era tan realista que cuando perdí de vista a Ren empecé a preocuparme enserio ¿que hubiera hecho yo si esto fuera una situación real? los accidentes ocurrían todos los días, y tanto Ren como yo somos de las personas que no les gusta causar molestias a los que nos rodean por lo que si es necesario, nosotros mismos hacemos las escenas peligrosas sin la ayuda de un extra.

Después de unos minutos logre verlo y aun montando a caballo me dirigí a él, utilice todo mi fuerza y lo cargue para que estuviera arriba del caballo, a mi lado.

—¿los ves?— pregunto Chien Po.

—¡Si!— afirmo Yao lanzando una flecha con un lazo amarrado— ahora los traeré hasta... aquí— quedó conmocionado, por una fracción de segundos perdió la cuerda que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—¡necesitamos ayuda!...— grite mientras tomaba el arco y flecha entre mis manos, sin pensarlo un minuto mas lo lance hacía mis compañeros.

—Ahhh— se quejaba resignado Yao— se me escaparon de entre los dedos...— estiro las manos hacía adelante y repentinamente tomo la flecha que le lance, todos jalaron de ella para evitar que Ren y yo cayéramos al precipicio.

—retírense chicos, dejen que respiren— dijo uno de nuestros compañeros mientras nos arrastrábamos poco a poco en la nieve.

—Ping... nunca he conocido a un hombre tan loco como tú— dijo Ren mirándome directamente a la cara— pero gracias a eso te debo la vida, a partir de ahora confiare en ti— coloco su mano en mi hombro, ese contacto apenas audible fue necesario para estremecerme hasta la médula. Había sido simple actuación pero había sido tan real que el simple hecho de perder a Ren me rompía el corazón. Sonreí para demostrarle que sus palabras me había llegado a lo mas profundo de mi ser.

—¡tres hurras por Ping!— grito Ling— ¡el mas valiente de todos!—.

—¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!— vitorearon todos a la vez.

Ren ayudo a que me incorporara pero "la herida" que tenía en el pecho no me permitió ponerme de pie.

—Ping ¿que te pasa?— dijo Ren preocupado —¡esta herido! ¡traigan ayuda!— coloque mi mano sobre mis costillas y un liquido rojo escurría de ahí— Ping... aguanta... aguanta...— fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche mientras serraba los ojos y guardaba en mi memoria le expresión de preocupación que tenía Ren en su rostro. Expresión que solo estaba dirigida a mi, no cabía duda que él es el mejor actor que conozco.

—¡corte!— grito el director— ¡por dios muchachos! sus escenas son impecables, no cabe duda que son el mejor elenco que he tenido en mi vida— el director trato de contener algunas lagrimas.

—¿estas bien Mogami~san?- escuche decir a Ren mientras abría poco a poco mis ojos.

—de maravilla Tsuruga~san— estaba tan emocionada, todo había sido tan real y a la vez tan mágico.

Ren dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro —me alegra oí eso—.

—Kyoko, eres una excelente actriz... estuve un poco preocupado por la escena en la que te lastimo, gracias a tus dotes de actuación fue tan real que por un momento en realidad creí que te había lastimado— dijo Takeshi Enomoto, nuestro compañero de actuación que interpreta a Shan Yu.

—no tienes por que preocuparte, no me lastimaste para nada, gracias también a ti, la escena quedo magnifica— estaba muy contenta por trabajar con todos ellos, eran excelente actores que daban lo mejor de si para interpretar su papel.

—ni que decir... tu siempre estas estupendo Tsuruga~san— ahora Takeshi se dirigió a Ren.

Por unos momentos, su cara no mostró expresión, miro con detenimiento a Takeshi y poco después le ofreció una enorme sonrisa al estilo Rey de las tinieblas.

—arigatou, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer—.

—bueno pues, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después...- se despidió un poco incomodo Takeshi sin volver la vista atrás mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Yo no entendía por que a veces Tsuruga~san podía cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Ren POV"**

Tenía que controlarme, no podía enseñarle a Kyoko las verdaderas intensiones que tenía hacia Takeshi... ¿él era tan descuidado que por un momento pensó que si había lastimado a Kyoko? eso es una reverenda estupidez ¿que hubiera hecho si en realidad la lastimaba? ¿no es lo suficientemente profesional como para tener cuidado en estas circunstancias tan peligrosas? Tenia que calmarme, era lógico que solo era una actuación pero cuando vi a Kyoko llena de sangre perdiendo la conciencia entre mis brazos, por un minuto creí que era verdad.

—Tsuruga~san... ¿estas bien? —se escuchaba la voz de Kyoko preocupada, parecía que llevaba varios minutos tratando de llamar mi atención— ¿te llegaste a lastimar con la avalancha? —¿era posible que ella también se hubiera preocupado por mi?... ¿pero en que sentido?... —la verdad estaba un poco preocupada en la grabación cuando no podía encontrarte entre la nieve— ¡por Dios! esta mujer me va a matar de amor.

—no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estoy perfectamente bien— tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla.

Por un momento guardamos silencio, cada uno estábamos inmersos en nuestros pensamientos.

—muy bien chicos, prepárense para la siguiente escena— grito el director— solo tenemos hoy esta locación, por lo que las tomas de la nieve tienen que salir esta misma tarde antes de que oscurezca, confió en ustedes—.

—¡hai! —gritamos todos los actores.

—escena 66, toma 1, ¡Acción!...—

Un pequeño hombre salio de la carpa en donde se encontraba Kyoko y me hizo señas, me acerque a él y me susurro al oído que el soldado que se encontraba dentro de la carpa no era nada mas ni nada menos que una chica. Impresionado entre a la carpa, ella trabajosamente se estaba incorporando cuando noto que traía una pequeña venda que le cubría el torso y el pecho, ¡es tan hermosa! inmediatamente se cubrió con la manta.

—puedo explicarlo...— trato de justificarse.

—así que es cierto... —grito el "consejero imperial" mientras se introducía también en la carpa.

—Shang...— grito desesperada mientras yo salia molesto de la carpa.

—sabía que había algo raro en ti —sentenció el consejero sacándola por la fuerza de la carpa—¡una mujer! —todos se impresionaron —¡sucia traidora¡—.

—mi nombre es Mulan, lo hice para salvar a mi padre —su voz se escuchaba determinante pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—alta traición —sentencio el consejero.

—no pretendía llegar tan lejos —se justifico.

—máximo castigo—.

—era la única solución —me miro suplicante— ¡por favor, créeme!—.

—hmmm, ¿capitán?— ahora el consejero se dirigía a mi. Tome mi espada, ella reclino la cabeza esperando su sentencia de muerte ¡por Dios! el corazón se me partía en dos, no podía creer que estuviera viendo en esas condiciones a mi pequeña, con un temple de acero esperando su final.

—sujétenlo —ordeno el consejero para que aplacaran a su caballo—la ley, es la ley— se dirigió a mis compañeros de tropa que intentaban protestar.

—tu vida por la mía, así pago mi deuda— arroje la espada a su lado y me di media vuelta—¡vayámonos!—.

—pe...pero no puedes...— chillo el consejero.

—dije vayámonos— lo tome por las solapas para que nuestros rostros se juntaran cada vez mas, demostrándole quien era el comandante ahí.

—¡corte!— grito el director— ¡excelente, simplemente excelente! alguien que vaya a cubrir a Kyoko, hace muchísimo frió—.

Antes de que alguien llegara a su lado, me quite la capa que traía puesta y la rodee con ella, sentí su pequeño cuerpo debajo de mis manos, por unos cuantos segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron y todo lo demás desapareció, solo eramos ella y yo, su miraba tan meticulosa estudiaba con detenimiento mi rostro, como queriendo recordarlo para siempre, yo hacía lo mismo con ella, traía un cabello negro y corto, eso me hacía recordar a cierta niña inocente que amaba los cuentos de hadas, pero ahora ya no es una niña sino toda una mujer con unos ojos color miel tan dulces y penetrantes que me roban el sueño, con unos labios tan delicados que me hacen desearlos. No podía alejarme de mi pequeña princesa.

—arigatou gozaimasu por prestarme tu capa Tsuruga~san— ella rompió el silencio que nos envolvía pero sin despegar su vista de mis labios que estaban a unos cuantos palmos de los de ella.

—no tienes que agradecer Mogami~san, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites— esas palabras salieron del fondo de mi corazón.

Los sonidos de unos flashazos nos sacaron de la ensoñación.

—el momento era tan único que no pude evitar plasmarlo en una imagen —se justifico Yashiro mientras sostenía la cámara— si ustedes las autorizan, yo puedo mandarlas a alguna revista después de que se publique la película para darles mayor popularidad— su risa era felina.

—¿estas de broma, verdad? —¿por que mi asistente tenía que ser tan oportuno? Kyoko se desprendió de mis brazos y se dirigió a su camerino. Yo miraba a Yashiro sin saber si estrangularlo o venerarlo, Kyoko se alejaba de nosotros, ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo y volviendo la vista dijo.

—espero que no mandes esas fotos a una revista Yashiro~san, pero me encantaría poder tener unas para mi— sus pómulos se sonrojaron y antes de que uno de los dos dijera algo ella volvió a caminar en dirección a su camerino.

—creo que esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas interesante —dijo mi mánager mientras se despedía de mi.

Suspire, todo había sido tan hermoso, tener entre mis brazos a Kyoko sin que ella huyera de mi, tenía que admitir que también quería esas fotos pero temía el alto costo que tendría que pagar por ellas, conociendo a mi mánager, no me lo pondría tan fácil.

—muy bien chicos, ahora grabaremos las escenas del desfile y la lucha en el castillo por lo que nos trasladaremos al centro de la cuidad donde ya están preparando el set— grito la asistente del director.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Kyoko POV"**

El desfile y el castillo era una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida, tal ves no traía un vestido despampanante como las otras princesas de cuantos de hadas pero si tenía el valor y la fuerza que necesitaba esta princesa para salvar su nación.

—escena 72, toma 5, ¡Acción!...—

—Shang— trote mas deprisa en mi caballo para alcanzar a Ren.

—Mulan— su cara reflejaba desconcierto.

—los hunos siguen vivos, están en la ciudad— trate de prevenirlo.

—no deberías de estar aquí Mulan —volvió la vista para no mirarme a la cara— márchate —acelero el paso para alejarse de mi.

—¡Shang! los he visto en las montañas, tienes que creerme— dije mientras me colocaba alado de él.

—¿y eso por que?— volvió a verme con el ceño fruncido.

Coloque mi caballo enfrente de él para que detuviera el paso—¿por que iba a volver sino? si confiabas en Ping ¿por que no confías en Mulan?— sin decirme una palabra mas paso de largo sin siquiera mirarme.

—chicos, se que están aquí, habrán bien los ojos— trate de prevenir a mis compañeros.

—¡corte! y queda, ahora hagamos la siguiente escena en el palacio— ordenó el director.

Después de unos cuantos cambios de vestuario todos estábamos listos para la siguiente escena.

—escena 83, toma 2, ¡Acción!...—

Era tan divertido ver a mis compañeros vertidos de "concubinas".

—bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?— inquirí a mis compañeros.

—¿no me hace ver gordo este vestido?— pregunto Yao, y tuve que cachetearlo por impertinente aunque contuve la risa con todas mis fuerzas.

La lucha empezó, estaba muy feliz de poner en practica mis movimientos de artes marciales que había aprendido para esa escena.

—¡Shang, corre!— le ordené a Ren para que salvara al emperador.

—estoy harto de tu arrogancia viejo, ¡inclínate!— ordenó Shan Yu al emperador.

—por mucho que sople el viento, la montaña no puede inclinarse ante el —replico el emperador.

—te arrodillaras hecho pedazos —grito Shan Yu en el momento en que llegaba Ren para introducirse en una lucha de espadas digna de admiración. Movían la espada tan precisa y rápidamente que mis ojos apenas podían seguirlos. Después dejaron a un lado las espadas y se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ren podía ser tan varonil y delicado a la vez, tenia que concentrarme en serio para no perderme en sus movimientos.

—Chien Po, llévate al emperador —ordené de inmediato.

—con su permiso, su majestad— mi compañero tomo al emperador y se lo llevo de ahí.

—¡no! —grito Shan Yu golpeando fuertemente a Ren en la cabeza y dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

—¡vamos!— me gritaron mis compañeros para que me arrojara atrás de ellos, pero yo no podía dejar a Ren ahí a su suerte. Tome la espada y corte la soga para evitar que Shan Yu la usara.

—¡no! ¡Ahhhhh! —grito furioso Shan Yu- tu...—dirigiéndose a Ren— tu me has robado la victoria—.¿

—No—le grite— fui yo...— lo golpee con mi sandalia para que me hiciera caso y tome mi cabello para que me viera bien y me reconociera.

—el soldado de las montañas...— dijo sorprendido. Trate de huir desesperadamente de él, las escenas siguientes fueron muy emocionantes, luchamos en una viga que colgaba del precipicio y arriba de un techo, todo estaba muy bien cuidado en cuanto a las explosiones y los movimientos. Quede maravillada de todo lo acontecido. Cuando termine con el enemigo solo faltaba la bajada del techo que fue lo mejor de todo, Ren me esperaba abajo con los brazos abiertos.

—a sido un atentado deliberado contra mi vida ¿donde esta esa chica? ahora se que la ha armado...—gritaba el consejero imperial todo lleno de hollín— vaya lío, ¡apártate! a esa criatura no vale la pena protegerla— me señalaba con el dedo.

—es una heroína —me defendió Ren.

—es una mujer— se excuso el consejero— nunca valdrá nada aquí...—

—¡escucha pretencioso!—Ren tomo por las solapas al consejero y lo zarandeó un poco para soltar la frustración que tenía dentro.

—¡basta! es suficiente —ordenó el emperador para calmar la riña.

—majestad, puedo explicarlo... —se justifico Ren, pero el emperador lo hizo callar con un ligero movimiento de mano. Todos se abrieron paso para dejarme ver y cuando tuve al emperador en frente hice un reverencia.

—he oído hablar mucho de ti Fa Mulan... —dijo el emperador— robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de casa, te hiciste pasar por un soldado, engañaste a tu superior, deshonraste al ejercito chino —su voz era cada vez mas alta y áspera —destruiste mi palacio y...— cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor— ¡nos haz salvado a todos!— dicho esto, ahora el emperador fue el que se inclino un poco hacía mi. Al ver que el emperador hacía esto, tanto los soldados como los habitantes de la ciudad se inclinaron hacía mi, eso me hacía sentir muy avergonzada.

—Chi fu —llamo el emperador a su consejero.

—si, excelencia—.

—ocúpate de que esta mujer sea nombrada miembro de mi consejo—.

—¿mi...mi... miembro del consejo?...¿que? pero... no hay ninguna sola vacante del consejo, majestad—.

—muy bien, quédate con su puesto— me dijo el emperador mientras señalaba al consejero.

—¿que?...mi...mi —dicho esto, el consejero se desmayo ipso facto.

—con el debido respeto excelencia, creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa— dije honorablemente.

—entonces, acepta esto para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mi— dijo el emperador mientras me entregaba su medallón imperial —y esto... para que todo mundo sepa lo que has hecho por china— dijo mientras me entregaba la espada de Shan Yu.

Inmediatamente abrace el emperador y todos se sorprendieron.

—¿esta permitido hacer eso?— preguntó Yao pero nadie le contesto.

Me despedí de mis compañeros con un fuerte abrazo y cuando me dirigí a Ren las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas.

—emmh... tú... peleas bien— dio unas cuantas palmaditas a mi espalda.

—eh, gracias —no supe que otra cosa decirle. Tomé mi caballo y me dirigí a mi casa mientras todos me vitoreaban.

—ejem... ejem... las flores que han florecido bajo la adversidad son las mas bellas de todos —dijo el emperador para que Ren lo pudiera oír.

—¿señor?— pregunto Ren desconcertado.

—no se conocen a una chica así en todas las dinastías —dijo el emperador colocándose su sombrero en la cabeza y dando medía vuelta.

—¡corte! muy bien chicos, quedo magnifico —grito el director —ahora pueden ir a descansar, recuerden que mañana será el ultimo día de rodaje, solo quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por su arduo trabajo —todos aplaudieron gustosamente mientras desalojábamos el set.

La verdad me encontraba muy cansada, llevábamos un poco mas de un año en este proyecto y yo le había tomado estima a muchos de mis compañeros. En especial a Tsuruga~san, el poder convivir con él y tener en mi memoria todos estos recuerdos al actuar junto a él, estaba claro que nunca los olvidaría, ni en mil años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—muy bien chicos, esta es la última toma...—

—escena 95, toma 12, ¡Acción!...—

Las flores de cerezo caían sin contratiempos en el gran jardín, entre por la puerta y mire a "mi padre" en una banca con el semblante entristecido, yo no sabía lo que era tener un padre que se preocupara por mi, pero el solo hecho de experimentarlo con la actuación me hacía henchir en gozo.

—Mulan— mi padre trato de incorporarse.

—Padre —me arrodille ante él —te traigo la espada de Shan Yu —le entregue la misma —y el emblema del emperador, son regalos para honrar a la familia Fa—.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, mi padre me envolvía entre sus brazos.

—el mayor de todos los honores, es tenerte a ti como hija— en ese momento la escena necesitaba que yo llorara y lo hice, en esos momentos no era por que yo me considerara excelente actriz sino que las palabras de ese hombre me llegaron al corazón ¿que se sentiría realmente ser amaba por tus padres? que se preocuparan tanto por ti que el solo hecho de que estés bien sea su mas grande consuelo. Sabía que nunca obtendría esas respuestas —te he echado de menos —me dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro.

—y yo a ti papá— dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

—¡Ha! bien, a traído una espada, mejor debió de haber traído un hombre... —dijo "mi abuela".

—¿disculpe? ¿vive aquí Fa Mulan?—pregunto Ren mientras "mi madre y mi abuela" me señalaban con un deje de impresión en el rostro.

—gracias— dijo Ren mientras entraba en el jardín.

—alistenme para la siguiente guerra —grito mi abuela.

—honorable Fa Zhou... yo...— dijo Ren mientras le hacia una reverencia a mi padre —Mulan...—se sorprendió cuando salí detrás de mi padre —hemm... olvidaste tu casco... en realidad es su casco... hemmm ¿no es cierto?— muy nervioso se dirigía a mi padre, era divertido ver actuar así a Tsuruga~san, ¿como sería verlo estar completamente nervioso enfrente de alguien? ¿que reacciones tendría ante eso?.

—¿quieres quedarte a cenar?— pregunte tomando de entre sus manos mi casco, cuando por fin lo tomé nuestras manos se tocaron ligeramente, sentí una pequeña descarga de energía. No me cansare de disfrutar las millones de sensaciones que experimento cuando estoy junto a él.

—¿quieres quedarte para siempre?— pregunto mi abuela mientras yo negaba por lo bajo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

—a cenar... me encantaría —dijo Ren con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Corte! y queda— grito el director— muchísimas gracias por su arduo trabajo, son excelentes actores y siempre los recordaré como tal, me encantaría volver a trabajar en otros proyectos con ustedes—.

Todos aplaudimos y nos felicitamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Ren POV"**

Había sido un excelente año, en el cual pude ver como mi hermosa Kyoko se abría paso en el mundo del espectáculo, era el final de una historia mas en el mundo de la actuación pero también era el principio de algo nuevo y mágico en el mundo real. Llevaba días meditándolo, no podía esperar mas tiempo, observe la pequeña foto que tenía en mi billetera, en ella nos encontrábamos Kyoko y yo abrazados, con un brillo único en nuestros ojos, me había salido muy caro conseguir esta foto pero había valido la pena. Alze la vista y la mire, no estaba lejos de donde yo me encontraba, me dirigí a su lugar y la rodee con mis brazos, ella gustosa me devolvió el abrazo.

Tenía que ser ese momento, no podía esperar mas, tenía que contarle que ella es y será el amor de mi vida y que no podré estar mas tiempo alejado de ella. Ella es única, cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos, ese era el momento justo, estaba preparado para decirle la verdad.

—Kyoko~chan, te amo- era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre con toda libertad, sin contar cuando pensaba en ella, no hice ningún otro movimiento esperando su reacción.

Tus brazos rodearon mi cuello, volví mi vista y vi que tus ojos estaban llorosos.

—¿esto no es un sueño, verdad? —susurraste con una voz queda.

—por supuesto que no, princesa —volví a abrazarte para que pudieras sentir que era real.

Colocaste tus manos en mis rostro y poco a poco uniste tus labios con los míos, ahora el que creía que estaba soñando era yo.

Ese día simplemente era perfecto, por un momento olvide todo lo que nos rodeaba, el beso era dulce y tierno, traté de demostrarte todo mi amor en ese delicado beso.

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecimos juntos hasta que unos flachazos y la necesidad de aire nos hicieron separarnos.

—¡ya era hora! pensé que me haría viejo para cuando demostraran sus sentimientos— mi irrespetuoso mánager estaba otra vez ahí para molestarnos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ya saben que estas fotos les constaran mucho ¿verdad?— sonrió estrepitosamente.

En ese momento no me importaron unas simples fotos, tenía entre mis brazos a la mujer que amaba y eso era lo mas importante.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta semi-adaptación de la película Mulan. quisiera saber su hermosa opinión con un lindo review

Estoy muy feliz de esta obra, tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me ayudaron con sus consejos

se despide su humilde escritora **Kathy~chan **

Ja ne.


End file.
